New Year's Eve
by pawsrox
Summary: It's New Year's Eve 1979. How do you think Joe and Alice ring in the New Year?
1. Fireworks on New Year's Eve

**Well, I've come across a new obsession. It's Super 8! Originally, I thought that I wouldn't like this movie, but it instantly became my favorite movie and I've watched it three times in the past 3 days. I have to say, the soundtrack made me cry. Not because it was bad, it was just made to evoke emotion. I listened to "Letting Go" (a song from the soundtrack) like 10 times last night. And yes, each time I cried.**

New Year's Eve, 1979.

"Oh man, can you guys believe that we are twenty minutes away from 1980?" Joe heard Cary yell from across the room. Cary was obviously excited to leave the '70's behind...or maybe he was just excited for the firework display the town of Lillian put on each year. Joe didn't really know how he felt about leaving good old 1979. He just felt slightly attached, like if he went on to the next decade, his mother's memory would be left behind. And that was why he sat alone at the entrance to the bedroom hallway. He just didn't feel connected to anyone, even Alice. Speaking of Alice...

"Joe? Are you OK?" Alice said in Joe's ear.

Joe jumped and turned to see her sitting next to him. "I-I'm fine."

"It's because of your mom, isn't it?"

He sighed. "Yeah. I guess so."

Alice took Joe's hand and pulled him up. "Don't be like this. Come into the family room." She led him through the crowds of guests as if he was a small child that was lost. Charles, Cary, Preston, and Martin were gathered around the TV, watching it count down the minutes until the New Year. Charles was the first one to notice Alice and Joe, and his facial expression showed jealousy. Joe looked down to see his hand still clasped in Alice's. As much as it hurt him to make Charles jealous, Joe didn't let go.

"GUYS! WE NEED TO GO OUTSIDE NOW!" Cary screamed. It was 11:54. Guests began to shuffle toward the door, anticipating a good show.

When Alice didn't make a move toward the door Joe looked at her questioningly. "Alice?"

She blushed. "I was hoping we could stay in here."

Joe raised his eyebrows. So Alice wanted to stay inside...with just him? "Uh, Sure. We can open the blinds so we can see the fireworks."

Alice nodded and went to sit on the couch.

Joe opened the blinds and flicked off the lights. "There."

"Now sit with me." Alice said as she patted a place on the couch incredibly close to her. She had a vague smile on her face.

"O-ok."Joe shuffled over and sat down, internally thanking himself that he hadn't tripped or done something stupid.

Alice scooted over so that she was practically sitting on his lap. "Is this OK with you?" She asked, feeling Joe become tense next to her.

Joe took a deep breath and tried his best to relax. "Yeah. It's fine." Really, he couldn't believe his luck. He, Joe Lamb, had Alice Dainard almost on his lap. Of course it was fine. was great! Outside, they heard people counting down. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

Without thinking about it, Joe turned and kissed Alice full on the lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and Joe put his arms around her waist and pulled her the rest of the way onto his lap. The fireworks of their kiss were real. When they broke apart, Joe smiled and pressed his forehead against hers. "Happy New Year."

Alice grinned. She closed the gap between them and kissed Joe delicately. "So, how is 1980 so far?"

"I think it's going pretty great."

**Yes, I know it's short. But if you want I can write another chapter. So please review to tell me if you want another chapter! Ah, review even if you don't want another chapter. Also feel free to check out my other stories. **


	2. The Morning After

**This is the second chapter to my little story. Hopefully this one will be longer :)Thank you to kittykatkitkat, Hain degistirildi, Super8-Lover, and unknown for reviewing! **

"I have to say, those fireworks were mint." Charles said, his voice drifting in through the front door.

Alice gasped and slid off Joe's lap, back to her seat on the couch. As she was still overly close to Joe, she scooted down so that she was a few inches away from him. Other than the bright pink on their cheeks, you could have never guessed that they had just kissed...twice.

Cary bounded in with Charles at his side. "Guys! Guys! Did you see the fireworks?"

Charles frowned. "Of course they did shithead, the blinds are open!"

All Joe could do was smile stupidly. He glanced over to see Alice smiling. Not as stupidly, but still, that grin was priceless.

"Oh...I see Joe wasn't paying attention to the fireworks. He was just mackin' on his lady." Cary said, more to himself than anyone else.

"Ugh. I'm going home." and with that, Charles stomped out the door.

"Shit. He's jealous. No offense Alice, but I think that Amanda Jones is way hotter than you." Cary said.

Alice laughed. "Wow, thanks Cary. Amanda is really..."

"I'll be leaving you two alone. I gotta go light Charles's house on fire- I mean umm..." Cary took that opportunity to sprint out of the house.

"Now I can see why Preston's mom doesn't like Cary." Joe said with a smile.

Alice flopped over on the couch. "I might as well get comfortable, My dad won't be able to drive us home, and it's to cold to walk."

"Why...?"

"Oh you know, it's a party, so he's drunk. And by the looks of it, your dad's a little tipsy, too." Alice explained.

Joe leaned over her. "Well then, I think we have plenty of time."

"To do what?" Alice asked. "Oh yeah. Sorry about that."

He took that opportunity to kiss her. Alice kissed back, sitting up a little so that she could kiss him harder. Someone had brought a stereo outside, and music was blasting. Joe didn't know what it was called, but it seemed like it was a good song to kiss to, if that made any sense. Alice shifted under him, trying to find a comfortable position.

"O-oh sorry Alice. I didn't realize that was uncomfortable for you." Joe said as he sat up.

"It's fine, really." She said. They stared in each others eyes for a second before Alice tackled him.

They spent the rest of the night making out.

The next morning.

"Joe. Jooee. JOE!"

Joe snapped up. "Whuh?" There stood his dad, looking rather disheveled. Joe looked around to see that he had fallen asleep intertwined with Alice, who was still sleeping.

"What is this?" Deputy Lamb said in a deadly whisper.

"I-I..." The truth was, Joe truly did not know what to say. What was he supposed to tell his father? That he had ditched his friends to make out with Alice Dainard? There was no way in hell that he would tell anyone that.

"Joseph, you know full well that even though Mr. Dainard and I are friends, neither of us are OK with you and Alice getting serious just yet." His father said, his tone stern. "I think it's time for you to walk her home."

"I know...but she's sleeping." Joe protested quietly.

Deputy Lamb sighed. "If you must, take her into your room so she can sleep."

Joe nodded and pulled himself off the couch. He struggled to pick her up. Since she was taller than him, it was a bit of a challenge. But he eventually got her into his arms in an awkward bridal style. Joe stumbled slowly toward his room. He shouldered open his door and managed not to trip on the piles of clothes and stuff. Alice sighed in her sleep, and Joe was surprised she hadn't woken up yet. Maybe kissing the night away had something to do with it. Joe probably wouldn't be awake either if it weren't for his dad. Carefully, Joe laid Alice down on his bed, which was thankfully made. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping, like a princess.

"Joe?"

"Oh! Alice, you're awake!" Joe said, sitting down next to her.

"Why am I in your bed?" She asked, her tone neutral.

Joe's mouth opened and closed a few times before he came up with something to say. "Well...my dad said that you had to go home, and you were sleeping, so my dad said that you could sleep here until you woke up an-"

Alice kissed him. When they broke apart, Alice sighed. "Your dad just doesn't want you to grow up. I get that from my dad too."

Joe smiled and touched her cheek. "So do you think y-you could stay awhile?"

"Is Cary a pyromaniac bastard?" Alice said.

"I take that as a yes."

Alice laid back down, her straight blonde hair fanning out around her head. Joe lowered himself down next to her, and they spent some time in comfortable silence while Joe stoked Alice's hair.

"Hey Alice?" Joe whispered.

"Yeah?" She whispered back.

Joe took a deep breath. "Alice, I think I love you."

Blue eyes met brown, and it was obvious that there was never a question.

**So, do you like it? I really hope you do because I put a lot of brain power into this! Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
